<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH伊日】藤花枝下梦浮桥 by FukanoMihoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589427">【APH伊日】藤花枝下梦浮桥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi'>FukanoMihoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“且过下去罢，这尘世间的梦之浮桥.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japan &amp; North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH伊日】藤花枝下梦浮桥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>words by mihoshi</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一九四五年八月十五日，值得每位日本人永生铭记的日子。继此日本战败，经历了时刻短暂的萧条期后便又投身到如火如荼的复苏中来。日本摄影界使尽全力提倡复兴，一九四六年《相机》一刊复刊，紧随其后，一九四九年《朝日相机》亦再度复刊。同时，崭新的摄影报文周刊也随之兴起。譬如名取洋之助先生以“日本的时代杂志”为目标发行的《太阳新闻周刊》便是于此时创刊。创刊之初，我的师长本田先生受到洋之助先生的邀请担任《太阳新闻周刊》的特约摄影家。这一身份一直维持到三个年头后刊物因为各方面经营不周而宣告停载。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>纪实摄影是先生的一大专长。肖像，风景，报导等等诸类都隶属于他擅长的范围。以战后“烧焦的痕迹·黑暗的都市”作为背景，沉寂已久的日本摄影家们纷纷登场，鲜活捕捉二战终结后的民生面貌与时代风气，以此给战败而失去生活重心的人们注入新的希冀。而本田先生，无疑是其中最为耀眼的一颗星，出类拔萃的佼佼者。他曾应二科会摄影部的邀请前去为战后受损的广岛拍摄一组映像。当所有人都理所当然般地认为他会拍摄战后麻木的人像或是残破不堪的焦土废墟时，本田先生以他的作品震惊了整个日本摄影坛。那时我尚不是本田先生的学生，然而正是那组照片，让我这一刚毕业于摄影系的大学生坚定了要投入他门下的决心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我在二科会摄影部的专属展览馆见到那幅作品。它几乎占据了一整面墙壁。先生选择的拍摄地点是严岛神社，鸟居静静伫立在清光粼粼的海水中，缓缓摇曳着起伏的波浪染上了与其同样炽烈而绚烂的绯红，形如泣血，又似无声的控诉。夕阳浮游过远处的天际线，在此坠落，下沉死去，于是整片海都为它残碎的遗骸点燃最后的火焰，笼起最后的光芒。对于物哀之风的崇尚被淋漓尽致地体现出来，竟使我无端想起末秋京都池塘中漂浮的满池枫叶。我亦曾为那衰美的颓唐而扼腕叹息，然而广岛的海，那凄艳卓绝之意更胜其千倍万倍。它是令世间万物为之失色的生，是浩浩汤汤东流而去的死。虚与实，真与幻，爱与欲，繁盛与凋萎。一切本该毫无转圜余地的对立面，它们的界限在此糅合，在此模糊不清。祭奠，祭奠战争的葬礼，憧憬浮象烧尽后的新生。我能说些什么？神迹就在本田先生的镜头下毫无保留地曝光显形，言语显得如此空洞，竟使我连一个字眼儿也难以吐露出口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而，我想重点强调的不是这个。尽管那时先生的纪实摄影作品中已经隐隐约约可以看出前卫摄影的影子，这一时期的摄影作品仍多属纪实类的报导摄影，强调经营自我美意识与世界观的摄影表现还未完全成形。也就是说，承继战前“新兴摄影”与“前卫摄影”光辉的摄影直到二十世纪六十年代左右才真正出现。那标志着一个新时代的到来。过往旧事皆已落幕，与本田先生同时期的摄影家大多都已退出摄影界安心休养生息，本田先生却依旧活跃在摄影的舞台上。VIVO摄影团体解散后他深入自己的领域挖掘，以新切入点开创激活报导摄影可能性，从而向世界展现出了超越欧美的前卫摄影作品────在横跨了两个摄影时代后，终被公认为传奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这再正常不过────菊是不会被任何一个时代所拘束的啦！”先生的伴侣微笑着抿了口茶，这样对我说。他的日语算不上十分标准，甚至仍然夹杂着浓厚的意大利口音，却意外地显出一点怪异的柔软来。“比起摄影家，他更像是一个先知，预言者。”费里西安诺先生道，“确立和绘画相异的摄影世界是他一生的宿愿。他不断追求着摄影的本质，而本质必定随着历史的车轮碾轧而愈发深入，与他的观念愈加契合。因此他不属于摄影的任何一个时代。而同时也是这点，决定了他可以隶属任何一个时代。事情就是这样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>费里西安诺先生说这话时本田先生就坐在他旁边，正戴着金丝眼镜细细翻阅自己过去几十年间的作品。听到伴侣对于自己的评价，他没说话，仅仅是抿着唇角，薄露出一层浅淡而羞怯的笑意来，看上去十分不好意思，却又对此完全认同。不引人注意地，他们的双手秘密般地交握在一起，像雏菊与垂枝樱的枝条在阴翳下柔软而顽固地起舞、纠缠。我略出神地凝神了一会儿，本田先生便敏感地注意到了这点，有些慌忙地抽回了自己的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“让你见笑了，佐贺。”先生再度不好意思地笑了笑，同时还不得不在聊天间隙抽出空来安抚对他这一行径略感不满的费里西安诺先生。我表示完全理解这点。同性恋合法化的事暂且不提，九十年代的日本仍视同性恋为洪水猛兽，人人唯恐避之不及。先生与费里西安诺先生的关系公开后也无可避免地遭到了摄影界同行及群众的排斥。在国际上先生的盛名一如既往，然而日本国内先生却宛若被放到托盘上炙烤，置身水深火热之中。本国的摄影协会商议联名将先生驱逐，原本布好的展览也被人恶意砸毁，泼上污秽的颜料。正是那段时间造就了先生相当严重的精神衰弱。稍有风吹草动都会让他感到惊慌不已。为了躲避风口浪尖，也为了得以平静的生活，他们从东京搬到了九州岛的熊本县居住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我劝说他干脆算了，我不希望他因为跟我在一起而被迫放弃现有的这些。毕竟与他的前程和名誉相比，爱情实在是太微不足道的东西了。看着他痛苦比什么都更让我难以忍受。”费里西安诺先生直率地说，可随即又弯眼笑起来，眼角旁细碎的纹路折出几道深褐色皱褶。“但你猜猜你老师是怎么说的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我微微前倾上身，抱持着相当的兴趣洗耳恭听。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他说，”费里西安诺先生挥动着手指复述。“‘在遇到你之前，我一直葆有着青年人的单纯，不过是凭着一腔热忱做事。遇到你之后什么事都经历了一遭，反而看得更通透些。品察人间百态的摄影需要的也恰巧是这样一颗通透的心。你同我一起，我得到的反而多；若你离弃了我，我却不剩下什么了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你明白的，我一向是个自私的人，费里西。’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>称不上坦荡却也绝不含蓄───简直没有一点儿日式风格的表明心迹。我很明显地吃了一惊。先生狠狠瞪了他一眼，终究是放松下来似地叹口气，慢慢倾身，靠在了费里西安诺先生的肩上。（这时他倒是不顾忌我的存在了）短暂小栖片刻后又坐直，重新翻看起自己的作品来。那双黑眸正因已逝岁月的一帧帧溯回而染上光亮，恍若庭院夜晚中浸没荇藻的水般澄净空明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>·</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>此次前来拜访先生的主要目的是说服先生以个人名义编撰出版一本个人影集。早年由于战后物资缺损严重，出版的刊物皆用纸粗糙、印刷恶劣。再加之先生身为“完美主义者”精益求精的天性，此事便一直被搁置下来。二十世纪六七十年代，日本经济基本已经恢复到战前状态。风格独特的摄影人才辈出，涌现了诸如《（11时02分）长崎》《欧洲·静止的时间》《蔷薇刑》等一系列名家影集。此前先生的作品参与团体影集为多，本也有意愿规划个人影集的出版事项。然而那时先生已与费里西安诺先生处在恋人交往中，几乎被媒体的过激类舆论包围得密不透风，显然也并不是着手安排的合适时机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>综上所述，既是经历过种种受挫，我本以为说服先生出版个人影集少不得要花费上一番功夫。然而令人讶然的是，本田先生相当爽快地同意了我的提议，并留我在家中多坐一会儿待他整理一部分较为满意的作品交给我。我愕然地注视着先生从暗房里搬出了几个巨大的箱子。其中有相当一部分是我压根没有见过，也从未在摄影界市场上流传开来的底片。从构图、光影表现手法等方面考据，那约莫是先生年轻时的作品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……是这样的，我有一个不情之请，佐贺，”本田先生稍稍垂下头颅，很快又抬起头来对我说，言词中有恳切的意味。“关乎这本影集的扉页、封面装帧等部分，我想进行自我的选材与设计，最后再将完成的部分寄予你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我已经老去了，”他说，语气染上了隐约的凄哀之意。“你知道，摄影与爱情这两件事无论是哪件，都可以说是贯穿了我的一生。所以其中的任何一件，我都不希望它们留有缺憾。────尽管缺憾有时也是一种美，难以实现的美的悲怆。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这自然没问题。”我回答，“既是您的个人影集，一切事务理应由您全权安排。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本田先生向我颔首，那仪态是充盈着礼节的。话音落毕后我听到一声轻飘飘而不乏沉重的叹息，几个时代的风华物貌便似从那双已然浑浊的眼中，如浮光掠影般转瞬即逝了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>·</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>先生仍在寻览，枚枚纸页轻飘飘拈过他修长的指尖，蝶翼翩飞般。而我端坐在榻榻米上沉思屏神。呆呆地发了一会儿怔后，方注意到始终摆放在先生身侧的那张照片。它面向下遮盖着，像个等待人探寻的谜题。随着先生翻阅的动作，和室内流泻进的柔风将其缓缓舒卷起一角，展开。薄淡而纤弱的紫，甚至泛了些许莹莹色泽，晶润透亮的。层层叠叠的花胎及花瓣同样薄淡而纤弱，由茎秆连结成玲珑一串。灰褐花枝以一种柔软而顺贴的姿态悬在水面上，未有摇曳么？是藤花。我只看到这些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我正想拿这幅给你看。”先生含了笑，虽是对我说，眼神却分明瞥向了费里西安诺先生。费里西安诺先生承接了那目光，眯起眼回以了然于心的笑容。当中蕴藏的温度炙热得几乎能将人灼烤至融化。值我疑惑不解之际，本田先生就将那张相片彻底翻转过来了。其全貌猝不及防又毫无保留地展现，撞进眸底，我不禁极轻地“啊”了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如所料般，乍一番闯入眼的，皆是满目藤花。竟笼成一片深深浅浅的紫色帘幕，悬着静止的模样，映进水中又化为缥缈轻盈的云雾。镜似的明净水面架起座桥，连接腾空而起的木栈道，弯弯绕绕遁入藤花深处。虽说是藤花，又不仅仅是藤花───然而，桥上站了个人，硬生生把视角从虚妄仙境拉回尘世间俗来。五官由于相机对焦的缘由模糊成细碎的光斑，耀眼得看不真切，倒是清秀修长的身形教人辨的明白。我注意到相片中人略显几分凌乱的栗色发丝，心下顿悟，不禁也露出一缕了然的轻笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是……龟户天神社？”我有些犹疑地确认。东京别致的赏藤景点不少，其中尤以足立花卉公园，藤之咲丘公园的藤之馆及龟户天神社为最。前两者我只赏过那儿的夜藤，对白日的景象知之甚少。不过正因是在夜晚，层影深沉，柔和灯光拥簇下的藤花反而更显出一种别样的美。朵朵静谧燃烧的光焰，想来与白日不加掩饰的赤身露体该是不同的。加之照片上悬在水面上的紫藤，我便大胆推断此处应是龟户天神社。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，是足立花卉公园。”费里西安诺先生却摇了头。“昔日是听闻就读日本的同窗讲到足立有株花龄150年的大藤颇为稀奇，便决心前去瞧瞧的。谁曾想，”他浅抿了口茶，眼角处褶皱再一次深深地裂开：“可巧就正好入了某人的景呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只是偶然罢了。”本田先生说。绯色悄悄染透了他的耳根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是，是，偶然。”费里西安诺先生笑着一叠声附和，几乎令我以为他并无拆穿的意思。但随即，他便转过身来兴致勃勃地问我了：“唔，小佐贺是不是没见过这组摄影？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃………”我额角落了一滴汗下来。眼神游移片刻，还是遵循本能老老实实地回答道是。不仅仅是我，这组摄影作品大概从未在市面上公开流传过。想必那该是独属于他们两人之间的隐秘。不被任何公众媒体，不被其他任何人所侵扰玷污的纯净伊甸园。承载爱与美的理想国，亦或是乌托邦。而现在那一隅即将透过费里西安诺先生的话语向我缓缓铺展开来。时光在当下情境中如河流回溯，陈旧中悬浮了无数细小而璨然的微芒、尘埃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“严格来说，这幅可算是偷拍呢！”费里西安诺先生眨眨眼，刻意使坏般地拉长音调加重了最后一个词的读音。我惊异于那绯色从耳根涌上脸颊的速度，仅仅一霎时，本田先生整个人几乎都红透了个遍。他似乎也顾不上什么先生在学生面前的端庄威仪了，整个人直直扑向费里西安诺先生，试图去捂住那张再欲开合的嘴。然而费里西先生像是早就预料到了，灵巧地翻身躲了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不单单这样！”他一边躲避着来自恋人的攻击一边朝我嚷道，“只是偷拍也就算了，你能想象你老师为了寻人绕遍整个公园的场景吗？！还有他后来装作无意主动搭讪人的模样！！！支支吾吾的，把人拦住结果半天也说不上来一句话───”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>费里西安诺先生没能接着说完。因为本田先生已经从后方一把拽住了他的羽织边沿，顺势扼住他的领口使劲向后拖去。两人筋疲力尽地躺倒在榻榻米上，面对面，交织着呼出无奈而纵情的吐息────就像一个真正的亲吻那般。然而在我面前，他们断不会如此放肆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以说，佐贺，”本田先生轻咳了两声，我在想他是否是因为在外人面前过分亲密的举动而感到羞赧了：“……我预备用这张照片作影集的扉页。”他正身重又端坐好，指了那张镜头下有费里西安诺先生身影的藤花映像，对我和言道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我微微颔首，以示自己明白。无论人像还是风景摄影，先生总是出色而能使人眼前一亮的。这点毫无疑问。另外同样毫无疑问的一点是，眼前这幅就是他一生最为满意、也始终珍爱着的作品。两者兼具。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对了，”我突然记起什么重要事似的，忙问道：“关于影集的命名，先生可是想好了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“掺上‘梦浮桥’三字罢，”本田先生答说，“‘藤花枝下梦浮桥’。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“佐贺，你可知梦浮桥这三字究竟作何解？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我便惘然地摇头。我知晓这三字源于日本古代经典文献《源氏物语》终章，甚至亦拜读过谷崎润一郎先生的著作《梦之浮桥》。但是菊先生────无论出于何种方面，我都从来不敢妄言我是懂得他的。即使我是他口中“最出色的学生”。哪怕有一瞬间，我曾触及，并真切理解过他的内心么？我仍没有办法给出答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本田先生微蹙起眉目，轻轻叹了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“此三字啊，”他道。“‘且过下去罢，这尘世间的梦之浮桥。梦浮桥由此岸至彼岸，关乎尘世无常的生死。这也是要说的故事，那些梦浮桥中虚幻的情爱、漂泊的旅人、逝去的岁月。’────不同的学者对其的解释也不同。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而我借用这三字的意义，在于怀想，在于追忆。我曾用镜头捕捉每一道生的痕迹，以此来徒劳地定格时间，追忆这些过往的人们。他们曾经出现，也有他们各自的人生、情感，与悲欢离合的歌咏。”先生的语气很淡，“梦与浮桥，都是看似虚妄的事物，短暂的存在过又随即消弭弥散。我与费里西，也不过是这万千过往中且待后世追溯的两座浮桥罢了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原来先生的用意在于此。我默默地想到。确实，无论是紫式部女先生的《源氏物语》，还是谷崎润一郎先生的《梦之浮桥》中都存在对于所谓“不伦之恋”、“禁断之爱”的描绘。我本以为先生的命名有这层深意在。然而，现在却是先生毫不加注意地略过了这一层面。那是对的。尽管现世仍无法作为一个完美的容器去接纳一切形式的爱，但情爱本身是无优劣等对错之分的。它不该建立在这层意象上。如此，倒是我的误读了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在我的理解中，”不甘被忽略的费里西安诺先生插话进来了，“藤花枝可以说是相逢那日足立花卉公园的藤花，我也是站在藤花枝下的。梦浮桥……当时我站的位置也是一座桥。总之，总是有纪念初遇的意思吧？倒是搞的那么复杂作什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本田先生瞪大眼睛，宛若要否认似的动了动嘴唇。然而出乎意料地，他这回却并没有反驳自己的爱人。“净知道捣乱。”他低声道，那层薄而怯生生的笑意便又从他枯朽的面庞上浮现出来了：“但………可以这么说。”他抬起眼，不偏不倚地迎上费里西安诺先生错愕的目光。“这也的确算是我想强调的………原意，其中一份。”说到最后，音量已近乎于仅限自己可闻的嘟囔了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我望着他们，点头一一在牛皮纸本上记下。事宜尽数处理完毕后，和室内外已被天侧的一轮夕阳全然浸过。橘黄光影晃动生长，如流淌的水般起伏着漫上墙壁。大抵是到了该告辞的时候了罢？我整理好文件起身鞠躬，两位先生也一并站起身来行礼，目送着我离开。还未迈出门前，隐约一瞥间能够看到身后两道影子被拉长，合在一起，因此显得格外纤细些。载了时岁的身形已隐约有佝偻之态。但无论以怎样的角度望去，都是相互依偎着的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我轻手轻脚地阖上门，于是光线便在极短的时间内迅速消失了，连同与之共现共生的影子亦是一并。暗色调以厚重之笔涂抹楼道，复又掩盖掉一切。而我向前走去，脑海中自动自发开始复盘几分钟前的映像。我相信着，即使是在我所看不见的地方，没有人能够看见的地方，他们二人仍会以如此姿态相拥。此时想到这儿，不由得也觉出几分难寻的安心来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>·</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在先生将私稿发给我之后不久，《Honda Kiku个人映像集：藤花枝下梦浮桥》如期出版了。样刊刚刚出来的那天我就给先生寄去了一本，恳请他就这样品最终的呈现效果再做些指导意见。当时他未回话，却在几个月后亲自写了信寄来告诉我他很满意，自然也是欣慰的。信中还提到他先前未及时回复我的原因，只简单地解释了几句说是爱人身体不适。我忙回信说要前去探望，却被先生三言两语轻描淡写地推辞了。的确，衰老自有其必然与不可逆性，这是令人无力也难以抗拒的既定走向，浮世诸众一致的果。甚至不受伊邪那美命掌控。虽说人一生得失为常，皆是有定规的恒数，但若细细推究起来，我猜想两位先生认定了彼此的这一辈子，终归也算是“得”要多一些吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我忆起上次拜访时见到他们执手微笑着的静好模样。无可避免地，胸中渐渐泛上了哀伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此后我也忙于自身事务，鲜少再度登门拜访了。再次收到先生的讯息时距上次登门已一年有余。先生素来是惯用手写信的，这次寄来的则是封用于表示感谢之情的信笺。素雅古朴的信纸上以水墨绘了几枝藤花，洇开淡淡的晕痕。我未曾见过先生作画，倒是听闻费里西安诺先生在相关方面颇有造诣。如我当初所料一般，先生的个人影集一经出版便引发了整个摄影界的轰动。以大肆追捧者为多，少数嗤之以鼻者亦有之。而与其相伴随而来的，又是免不了关乎先生的一番激烈争议。信中，先生用大量篇幅传达了因作品收获肯定而感到的欣喜，只在倒数几段短暂叙述了一下自身小小的苦恼与怅惘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“留与后世去判别吧！”信的最末，他这样叹息道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时我并未想到，那就是我最后一次收到先生寄来的信了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>·</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1989年初，明仁天皇继位改元，正式定年号为平成。也是以此为始，平成元年往后费里西安诺先生的身体状况逐渐衰弱下去。而本田先生，先生去于平成七年的春天，距费里西安诺先生逝世的日子仅仅隔了不过半年。得知这一消息时我正在归家的途中缓慢踱步。四月中旬就到藤萝的花季了，绽出的小小花苞仍显得纤弱易折，几乎要融进流金一般灼目的明媚春光中。扪心自问，此情此景令我感到全然的悲伤吗？好像也不完全是。我于同那日如出一辙的暮霭昏昏中行进，不知受了怎样的感触，竟开始小声哼吟起小林一茶大师的绯句来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…虽然明知到了此刻，逝水不归，落花不再返枝，但无论怎么达观，终于难以断念的，这正是恩爱的羁绊。句云：露水的世，虽然是露水的世，虽然是如此。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一点注释：</p>
<p>参考书目：苏枕书《尘世中的梦浮桥》</p>
<p>紫式部《源氏物语》谷崎润一郎《梦之浮桥》</p>
<p>参考资料：日本摄影的百年发展史</p>
<p>live in Japan 东京赏藤名胜</p>
<p>①伊邪那美命：又称伊邪那美，日本神话中的母神，也是黄泉污秽之女神，掌管生死。此处为了阅读连贯故采用“伊邪那美命”的称呼，非错字。</p>
<p>②文末绯句：原为小林一茶悼念亡女所作，“露水的世”用于形容人一生如露水般短暂，却真真切切地存在过。此处引用用于表达对死生及人世情爱的慨叹，亦可看作是“梦浮桥”之意象的衍生或延伸。内涵与原作有异同之处，自行理解即可w。</p>
<p>感谢您的观看🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>